1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to art objects supplied in kit form for completion thereof by a hobby craftsman or other maker-user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Jewelry items and art items are quite common in the prior art and rings and similar type jewelry having recessed channels or holes therein for reception of stones and other items of art are also known. The known prior art teachings do not provide the simplicity of completion necessary for many home craftsmen, nor do they teach the combination of the required items in kit form for purchase as a complete assembly ready for finishing by the user.
Known prior art rings and other type jewelry items which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: patents to Gebhardt, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,280,707; Schill, 532,824; Ogush, 1,501,616; Merle, Jr., 1,578,542; Bernier, 1,855,331; Doherty, 3,255,611; Stenzler, 3,483,716; and Nielsen, 3,805,549. None of these prior art patents teach the new and unique concept as disclosed by this invention.